Obliviating you
by diamond memories
Summary: Based on the film 'Eternal sunshine on a spotless mind' Draco and Harry break up and now they decide to erase their memories of each other. However, there are moments and feelings we can never forget. Will love survive? HP/DM, forget the epilogue
1. Get out of my mind

Warnings: The storyline is based on the film 'Eternal Sunshine on a Spotless Mind'.

HP/DM Woo-hoo somewhere in the story.

Lots of Angst, Drama and Tragedy, kiddies.

Fluff, Romance and Comedy are there too.

Harry/Draco; Hermione/Ron; Harry/Weaslet (Minor!!!); Pansy/Blaise and maybe others...

I eat reviwes, so feed me well

Are you ready?

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

CHAPTER 1 - GET OUT OF MY MIND

"Ooh! Shut up already!"

His shout reverberated through the entire house. I think I heard the big mirror in the living room tinkling and the window glass shaking as if afraid of what was to come. But I can assure you that I was the most terrified of them all, especially when silence fell upon everything and Harry looked at me in a way I haven't seen since Hogwarts. Lately, we argued over and over about everything and absolutely nothing and that destroys me, for the only thing I want is love Harry and be loved by Harry without problems, arguments and jealousness. Yes, I know Harry loves me and all, but I can't help feeling sad every fucking time he's with that weaselet bitch. Maybe I misread his action and he doesn't love me any longer, I don't know anything anymore!

"Harry…?" I asked tentatively, but he ignored me and went on.

"How dare you to accuse me of cheating on you? With Ginny no less! For your information it is you who is fucking cheating on me!" I closed my eyes shut and gulped, pleading inwardly for him to stop, "I'm tired of you whining about everything, Draco. If I want to kill my boyfriend with kisses, you say I'm overreacting; if we don't spend that much time together, you say I'm cheating on you with Ginny! Make up your damn mind!"

That's not true. I've never cheated on him; I love him too much for doing something so _vile_ like that. I might have been a little deceiving in the past but if he thinks I would cheat on him so easily then he doesn't know me at all, and I surely don't need someone like that by my side…

"You know what? I think I'd rather being fucked by that guy I met on the bar than being here discussing this with you. He's a lion in bed, you know?"

"And you're a whore! No, you're worse than that! At least whores do it for money. You just do it for…for… I don't know…for pissing me off?"

"No, Potter! I do it because I'm sick and tired of you and this stupid relationship and this stupid life!" Why do we keep saying things we don't want to when we're angry?

"Oh, you're 'sick and tired', aren't you? Ok, then why don't you run back to your parents' manor? I'm sure you would be happier then" Of course not; I can't live without you, Harry, but now I can't live with you either, "But… Hey, they hate their Gay-Harry-Potter-lover son. What a tragedy!"

"I'm sure that I would be ten times happier anywhere but here!"

"You think I care? The love I felt for you turned into hatred, Malfoy!" I think my heart shattered into tiny little pieces when he spitted what would be my death sentence… Now I can't move and I feel tears overflow my grey eyes. "But what am I doing? I should be packing my things."

And then, just like that, he runs to our bedroom and start packing his things up. I think that's when my body returned to normal mode, because my feet take me to him and I feel the tears that were threatening to fall on my cheeks.

"GO AWAY! GO!" Harry stares at me for brief moments, because it wasn't like me to scream like that, "I don't need you! I NEVER DID!"

I guess I'm babbling incoherent things. That's what I do when I'm really distressed. I gave up everything in my life for him, and now he repays me like this… He's packing up everything that belongs to him; I just hope he won't ever forget that I belong to him too. Clothes, personal objects, paper for his job as an auror, all goes to his baggage; ripping off our photos, destroying souvenirs, and I think I'm going mad with so many memories echoing in my mind… Memories that I would keep forever, not because I wanted to, but because I couldn't forget.

I'm aware I'm screaming "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" when the door closes with such force that makes me think the big mirror in the living room fell and shattered, like me.

I just sit there, on the ground, near the door, wishing for the bell to ring and Harry entering and everything coming back to normal. But that doesn't happen and it won't happen, because this time I screwed everything up. I should know better than saying everything coming to my mind, but the truth is that I end up loosing control every time. I'm a fool, a fool in love; those are the greatest fools of all. I don't know what to do anymore, I just want to tell myself that Harry is gone for the best and believe it, but I can't.

If only I could forget the times I spent with him, like 'selective obliviation' or something like that!

"Get out of my mind…"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I accept sugestions for future chapters

See ya!


	2. A Maddening fear

Warnings: This story will alternate from Harry POV to Draco POV. When the narrator speaks on the third person, it's normal POV

Dark Blue Eyed Angel: Thank you!

Pie108: Sorry I didn't put the main pairing on the pairing list, but I thought it wasn't necessary because I had already put it on the summary. Anyway, I was already thinking about doing what you suggested but I didn't know if it would work out. That's why I asked for suggestions. Thank you!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 2 – A MADDENING FEAR

Draco Malfoy was a big mistake and only now I see it. I don't know what he has done to me but it worked out just fine. Maybe were his looks or his inconstant personality, well whatever it was it stuck me like a ray of light. I fell in love with him so easily I surprised myself…

I can't believe he did this to me, let every men in this little town fuck him. And I can't believe I let him all this time. He constantly told me about his latest bed buddies but I've always kept my mouth shut, but no more… I won't be the hero anymore. He forced me into a life that wasn't mine for too long.

Now I have to get a good place where I can Apparate back to England without people seeing me. Hermione and Ron told me I could stay over their place whenever Malfoy got tired of me and I guess that moment finally came. Malfoy…Always Malfoy! I hate to admit that he has been my top priority over these two infernal years we lived together. But I have an idea to end this nightmare; Malfoy will never annoy me again or-

This sound… Oh, my God!

"HARRY!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No! No! No! No! No! Ten o'clock. It's already very dark outside. Four hour have passed since Harry left. And I'm still on the floor, on the same place he left me, unable to move at all.

Then the bell finally rings and I jump. I got up so fast I feel like fainting from the suddenness of the action.

"It's Harry… It's Harry…" I repeat to myself as I open the door and see a very familiar face, but not Harry's.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

What happened? Where am I?

I hear voices, very distant voices. I can't hear what they say, but I can tell that there are at least two of them. I try to open my eyes, but my eyelids are so heavy I end up closing them again. When I tried to open my eyes I saw white, lots of white, like when I wake up and see Draco in my arms, a vision of perfection. Maybe he's talking with Madame Ledoux, they get along very well.

"Derek" I attempt to call his false name, the name we came up for him in order to hide him from his father, but everything I do is giving a hoarse cry. He's Derek Rivers and I am Kevin Wilson, we're friends and we came from England to this small town in France because of our work as reporters. We're making a study about the old traditions of French people. For the Wizarding world, I'm an Auror who shares his house with a Squib, but they don't suspect anything. Madame Ledoux is one of our few neighbours. She's an old lady who feels very lonely, because her husband died in a Muggle war, and her son moved to the city. She and Draco quickly became good friends as both of them are gossip queens and the biggest boasters I've ever seen. Well, I think the main reason she approached us was because she suspects we're a couple. Ah, Ah, if only she knew…

Oh, and Ginny lives near us too. She came here because she's playing for the French Quidditch team. Draco, a little delusional as he is, says she only wants to be near me so she can steal me from him, as if that could be possible! Speaking of Ginny, I think one of the voices is hers… Oh no! Ginny and Draco talking? That can't be good!

I finally have the strength to open my eyes and I realize that I'm not in my bedroom. Ginny is here with me and so is a tall man smiling at me pleasantly, all dressed in white. That's when I realize that I'm in a hospital bed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Derek, dear, you have to come with me" Madame Ledoux was panicking by now and it's really freaking me out. What if something happened to Harry? He was furious when he left me.

"Why? What happened? Is it Kevin? It's Kevin, isn't it? Something happened to him because I was an asshole!"

A very strange look and a sneer appeared on her crazy-old-lady-face when I said Harry false name. That's not good! She's a bit crazy and all but that expression…

"Yes, my dear, Kevin got hit by a car... Or should I say Harry…"

I almost fell from the shock and the panic which were invading me.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mr Malfoy, Harry Potter's name was detected in a Muggle hospital in France" Spoke a cold, calculating voice.

"Good. After two years they finally gave one false step."

"Should I go now?"

"You should be already there. Find out where Draco is hiding and bring him to me."

"Yes, sir! But what if the boy isn't with Potter anymore?"

Lucius Malfoy got up from the leather arm chair where he was sat and chuckled, as if mocking his servant.

"You don't know my son. If he and Potter had broken up he would be here, crawling at my feet, begging me for forgiveness."

Heggar, the servant, was preparing to Apparate when he stopped and asked "Would you forgive him?"

"Of course not"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"How do you know that?" My tone is cold, almost murderous. I feel my body trembling from fear, fear of Lucius finding out where I am. I don't want to think about the depraved things he's planning to do to me when he catches me; and now with Harry gone, in a hospital, I've got nowhere to go, no one to protect me. I'm at his mercy…

"Well, Derek, or whoever you are, you couldn't hide forever, could you? I've always suspected something was wrong with you two but I never thought you were running away from the police"

At least, she doesn't know the entire truth, but still…

"Harry is in the city, in the hospital. He broke his leg and arm, poor thing. If Ginny and I weren't with him, he could be dead by now."

The weaslet? Right, he left me for her; I bet he went running to her arms the moment he stepped out of that door… I grip my wand tightly, waiting for the right second to finish with her and run away before my father's men come here.

"I saw everything through my window and called an ambulance. When we got to the hospital, the doctors asked for his name. That's when Ginny said his name is Harry Potter. And I was like 'Strange, isn't he Kevin Wilson?'"

I can't believe this! First, she steals my boyfriend and then she becomes the main reason of my death! What else does she want from me?

"She tried to say she was mistaken but little girls like her don't fool an old lady, do they? She's with him, Derek, maybe you should too. Better watch out for that sly girl!"

This is the right moment. The moment to dispatch Madame Ledoux. I look around: no one is outside, seizing this particularly hot night; no people to shriek in horror, no cars to stop by, just maybe one neighbour or another peeping through the window but they can't stop me now. I look her in the eyes, I'm sure they look horrendous, after so much time crying, and I prepare myself to utter a spell. I don't do magic for almost two years but my memory is revived by the resolve, the adrenaline, of the moment. Before I can stop myself, I take my wand from behind my back and whisper:

"Obliviate"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I'm an idiot! Why? Because I expected Draco to be here with me, but he isn't; we broke up and he doesn't love me anymore. How dumb of me! Meanwhile, Ginny told me what happened, how I was hit by a car and the driver ran away. I can't remember though… But the doctors told me it's normal for people to forget traumatic events. The last thing I remember is to throw the door of Draco's house with one hand and grip my bags with the other…

"Where are my things? My luggage, where is it?" I ask Ginny, a little too preoccupied for her taste, I guess. If someone sees what is inside, everyone will find out who I really am and that's not a good thing for Draco. I'm mad at him, but I don't wish him to die!

"Don't worry, Harry, I brought them with me." Ginny says while pointing to the corner of the room, where my things are resting. Thank Merlin! "Erm… Harry? I have something to tell you." My doctor is seeing another patient in the room next to mine, so Ginny and I are alone. She seems troubled, "Well, I… The doctor asked… Hum…"

"What is it, Ginny? Is it something about my health?" What if I can't walk anymore? By the way my leg is bandaged, it surly looks like it.

"No, you'll be okay. It's me, I've done something very stupid a while ago"

"What was it?" She doesn't respond "Ginny? What have you done?"

"I… I gave away your true name…I'm sorry! But as you and Draco broke up I thought… Oh, Harry, I was so worried about you I didn't even stop to think! "

Honestly, I'd rather stay paraplegic than be killed by Lucius. To have Draco killed by Lucius.

"You gave away my name? Do you have an idea of what you did?" I can feel magic building up within me, but I can't let it explode, like I did when arguing with Draco this afternoon. Not here, even if I want to Crucio Ginny until she understands what Lucius Malfoy is going to do to us.

"Harry…?" Déjà vu, Draco said exactly the same thing, the same way earlier and it didn't end well.

"Does Draco know?"

"What does it matter, Harry? Lucius will probably catch you and kill you and you're worried about that guy? He cheated on you, love! He doesn't deserve what you're doing for him!"

WHAT? She doesn't even care about Draco's wellbeing! Is she that selfish? How can she stay calm in a time like this? I have to tell Draco, he has to run away!

"What did you say? You said that Draco doesn't matter?" She just bows her head and I can see she's about to cry "Out!" She doesn't move "OUT!"

She runs away and two doctors enter my room, worried about all the commotion going on. They see I'm completely out of my mind and precipitate towards me, ready to force me into sleep. I don't give up; I move my good arm and leg wildly, ending up slapping one of them. They talk, but I don't understand what they're saying, because it's French and my shouts are louder than theirs.

"DRACO! YOU HAVE TO TELL DRACO! LUCIUS IS GOING TO HURT HIM! PLEASE, SAVE HIM!"

I'm screaming and my head throbs badly. I can't feel my legs or my arms and suddenly everything stops and the white of the walls, the white of the doctors, the white of the blankets and pillows turn into an immensity of black.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Obliviate"

It looked like an 'Obliviate everyone' day. But it was for a greater good, for protecting me and see if Harry is alright is everything that matters to me now. I wish to be able to Obliviate myself too and forget Harry, and I can't rely on spells. I will move on eventually. I just have to see him one last time.

With these thoughts in mind, I undress the poor doctor clothes and dress them myself. As the spell knocked him out, it was easy to drag him to the bathroom stall where I am right now. Father's men probably are already here, so it isn't smart of me to walk in and ask for Harry Potter.

Now, all I have to do is find out where Harry is. I check the doctor notes for information and I see he is in room 34, third floor. He broke his leg and arm, was sedated fifteen minutes ago and he's alright. I can't help but sigh in relief, because these Muggle machines called cars are really dangerous, and I heard that many people die or get hurt due to them every day.

I took up the doctor notes before starting my mission. Now I'm running to the room 34, ignoring the callings of other doctors. When I get there, I almost miss the number I was so eager to find and enter. It was a quiet and very whitish room, many machines were there but most of them were turned off, through the large window I can see the lights of the Muggle city. But nothing captures my eyes as my beautiful Harry, who is sleeping peacefully on the bed, with his leg and arm bandaged. I walk to his side and sit on the bed, never taking my eyes off of him. Seeing him like this makes me wonder how we got to this point.

"Why, Harry? What we had was so intense? Why did we have to screw everything up?"

No answer, as I expected. My tears return, and the only thing I do is bend forward and kiss him softly on the lips for the last time.

I am so entangled in his flavour, on his fragrance, on the softness of his lips that I've not even seen Ginny Wesley walking in the room.

"You again? Haven't you had enough of this little game you're playing?" She enquired, as if she was the one in charge here, and I had the urge to kick her to death.

"'You again?' Is that all you have to say, weaslet?" I approached her and that urged got more irresistible "I know you were the one who denounced us, but you're not going to get away with that"

"What are you going to do, ferret? Go back to your burrow and cry?"

"I thought you were the one living in the Burrow, bitch. You know, you can have Harry if you want to, but he will never forget me. Wanna know why? Because. You're. Nothing. But. A. Little. Thief"

"Oh, Malfoy… We're not really that different! Think carefully, we fell in love with same man at the same time and we got him the same way: stealing him from the other"

"Don't compare us, Wesley…"

"The only difference between us, Malfoy, is that I have everything I want and you don't"

"Madame Ledoux once said to me that 'God stays long, but strikes at last'"

"He, who laughs last, laughs best"

And that's it, I slap her. It isn't like me to hit a girl, but lately I've been doing a lot of things that aren't like me. And she isn't a girl, she's a grown up bitch. Ginny Wesley just looks at me as if I had killed Harry and then she surprises us all by trying to slap me back. Typical of trashy people like her…I grab her wrists and throw her to the floor. She starts calling for help and I can hear someone coming. I'm cornered and the only thing I can do is face whoever is coming and be caught, break the window and kill myself or Apparate somewhere, but I run the risk of being caught either way. So, between dying, dying and dying, I choose to look at Harry one last time, open the door and run, with Ginny and a security guard following my track, the bitch telling him what happened. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I resisted a fat man, with a strange appearance, looking at me and saying to no one in particular "It's Malfoy!" and I have this instinct that tells me to escape from him and I do, almost killing myself in the process from the way I hit the wall, while trying to jump through the little space he gave me to pass. I look back and I see the weaslet pushing away the fat man, who was pointing a wand at me. He just fell inside a clothes basket and stayed there upside down.

"Get him! GET HIM!" She orders as I break through a bunch of doctors, they look behind their backs and pass the information to the security guard that's in front of me. I realize I'm completely cornered, completely in panic, trying to think of something, anything, which can get me out of here. Only one thing comes to my mind, maybe I could kill the security guard and keep running. However stupid that may seem it's the only way out. I grip my wand and point at him, still running; he looks at me as if I was a mad man, and maybe I really am.

"Avada…"

But someone grabs me by the waist and I feel a familiar rush of magic running through my body.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 – Harry and Draco go to England and find out what they need

Chapter 4 – The Obliviation starts

What do you think? Any suggestions?


	3. Back To Origins

**animeangel088** and **The. Red .Terror**: Thank you! I won't let you down.

**pie108**: Ginny _is_ a bitch, even in cannon! But she has reasons for the way she treats Draco which will be revealed in a future chapter. Yes, Draco lied to Harry; he never cheated on him. The next chapters after this will be about Draco and Harry's past relationship and everything will be explained. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

This is the longest chapter so far.

Have fun!

______________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 3 – BACK TO ORIGINS

When I woke up, my head was cloudy and I couldn't think straight. I thought I heard Draco's voice but when I opened my eyes, he wasn't there. I remember Ginny came shortly after and sat beside me, smiling triumphantly. When I asked why she was so happy, she simply said "Life is beautiful, Harry, we should smile more often". Smile… I wish Ron and Hermione could be here with me. It has been two years since I last saw them. Sometimes, they come to see Ginny but it would be strange if suddenly, the three of them came to a house in the middle of nowhere. Lucius, who must be watching the Weasleys, would suspect if that happened. So when they come, they simply leave the letters our closest friends write for me and Draco, letters that Ginny then gives to us. It's so good to have your friends beside you, even if you're not with them physically for almost two years.

I asked Ginny if Draco had been here, and I felt myself blushing when I did. She looked at me sternly and answered "Why do you think he would come?"

"I really don't know… But I thought I heard his voice"

She sighed deeply and after that she was silent and so was I.

"You're mistaken, love. I've been here with you all the time. I would have known if he came here" She explains, after a few minutes of silence.

I believe her. I have no reason for not believing her.

"Look, Ginny, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't want to hurt you, I was just angry and we both know how I am." We smile, finally breaking the ice. I'm glad she understands, because she has been by my side over these two years, even after all that happened between us. It would be a great loss if she turned her back to me now.

"No, Harry, I should have been more rational. But, you know, when I saw you there, unconscious… I was scared. I almost cried…" Now is my turn to understand. I still remember… My parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, Collin and… Luna. So many were those who didn't deserve to die and now are dead… Who am I kidding? Even Snape death shook me. Even now, their deaths make me feel vulnerable.

"Yeah, I noticed. And you're not the one for crying"

"You're right, I'm not. And because I'm your friend," Ginny says, suddenly more cheerful "I've told Draco everything"

"Uh? But you said you were here with me!"

"Oh right! Madame Ledoux was with me when I gave away your name. I asked her to find Draco and tell him everything."

"Are you sure we can trust this woman?"

"Hum, I think that deep down she's a trustworthy person"

"Wow, we're talking about deep deepness."

"Maybe. But you don't know the rest, yet, Harry; she came here then and told me that Draco was thinking about going to a very faraway place where no one could find him"

"Humph! I wish him all the happiness in the world…" I hate to admit that I am rancorous, because he has left without coming to see me; after all he has done to me that was the least he could do. But I wish him to be happy, like I will be. And it's a good thing he is gone, thus I don't see him anymore.

I decided to leave the past where it is and went on with the conversation with Ginny. We came to the conclusion that Lucius only wanted me to get to Draco; therefore he won't bother me anymore. It's a family business, I guess. Besides, he had lots of time to harm me, if he hasn't already it's because he's more worried about Draco than me. And I can defeat Voldmorts anytime anywhere, Malfoys don't scare me!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Uh? What's this? Something or someone is on top of me! I roll over, without opening my eyes and whatever is crushing me falls with a thud.

"Uf!" I hear. So it's a 'someone', I better be careful. I open my eyes and I realize I'm laying on a couch; I carefully look under it and a very mad Pansy Parkinson appears, yes appears, from there.

"I saved you from doing the biggest mistake of your life and you throw me over a couch? Is that what friends are for?" I surely wasn't expecting that, that's why I jumped so high I almost fell over the couch.

"Pansy?" It's really Pansy; I'm safe "Pansy!" I jump again, now to throw my arms around my best friend, laughing like a maniac all the while. That's when I realise I'm still in a Muggle doctor clothes. She seems uncomfortable with such an unusually enthusiastic greeting and just gives me back slaps.

"Yeah, yeah, Drakie-pooh, you don't have to thank me…"

"Are you serious? You saved me! But… But how? How did you know I was in danger? How did you find me?"

"Eh, take it easy, man! One question at a time!" Loud and bossy, just like the Pansy I left behind two years ago "If I'm serious? No, not really; you own me one, blondie. Or maybe two, I should consider it… As how I found you, well, I found you the same way your daddy did."

"Uh?" Was she spying me?

"Do you realize you're acting just like Potter? Scarifying yourself for the sake of love, doing brave things, running around an hospital, killing the bad guys, being dense, hugging…"

Harry, just what I need. I'm trying to forget he ever entered my life and now even this pug-faced friend of mine is talking about him.

"I'd rather not talk about Potter. We broke up"

"You what?" She pauses, considering the news. I bet she is throwing plagues at Harry right now, as if he needed it "Well, don't say I didn't warn you, Draco, because I did!"

"Yeah… And it was the bitch who denounced us. I bet she did that on purpose."

"The Weaslet? Oh, Draco, we should have known that those Gryffindors are nothing but Slytherins in lion disguise. Those little traitors!"

"Maybe you're right… But let's not talk about them, okay? Where's Blaise?"

"Uh… He _is _supposed to be in _his_ house, but it's not like I care about his whereabouts." Why she's looking at me with such a suspicious look I don't know. After all, they're married, they live together and she should care where he is; at least, that's _my_ concept of marriage.

"What, you're divorced? What about your daughter? She should have been born two months ago, right?"

"EH? WHAT are you TALKING about?" She really seems offended, but I know what she's up to…

"No, Pansy, what are YOU talking about?

"No, Draco, what are YOU talking about? Blaise and I could never been married! We almost didn't talk to each other after Hogwarts, you know that! And I don't have a daughter!"

She could be a great actress. But this has gone far enough, so I start laughing to show her I won't fall for that anymore.

"Stop fooling around, Pansy"

"Fuck you! I'm not fooling around!"

"You aren't?"

"No, I'm not! Look, I know life has been tough for you. And maybe you're a bit confused, Draco, but I understand. Really, I do, because if I had to live like a Muggle around Potter and Weaslet for two years, I would have been interned in St. Mungo right on the first day!"

"I think you're the only one confused here, Pansy, but whatever…"

Pansy and Blaise work in St. Mungo. It's rather curious, isn't it? Two of the most selfish people of the world working on a hospital. Apparently, my very confused mind invented they were a happily married couple and now were about to have a daughter, but maybe I just forgot my two best friends' lives. Blaise works in the Spell Damage Wing and Pansy does research for new medicinal potions and stuff like that. Last time she wrote to me, three months ago, she was very excited about a certain potion she had created; I think it has something to do with memory…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucius Malfoy was beyond furious; he was absolutely crazy about Heggar service.

"WHAT?" The little fat man called Heggar returned to the Malfoy Manor without Draco, even after facing him and almost catching him. Lucius called him incompetent when Heggar confessed him the news, but when he told Lucius that Draco had disappeared, because Pansy Parkinson decided to make their business hers and both Apparated to no one knows where, the Malfoy patriarch almost fainted from shock.

"YOU FOOL! YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR FOOLISHNESS!" And that brought us to an angry Lucius holding Heggar by his throat with one hand and pointing him his wand with the other. Narcissa was just observing the scene before her feeling a certain pity for Heggar. He served them almost like a house elf, except he wasn't that competent, but Narcissa knows no one is perfect. It was too bad Lucius didn't see things that way.

"But, sir, I tried to cast a spell to hold him still, but there were Muggles there"

"You should have killed them all, you idiot! Parkinson Apparated for all of them to see, didn't she? What's the difference then?"

"Lucius, I don't think that would reasonable…" Narcissa always tries to change her husband's ways but it is futile, as Lucius resolve is as hard as a rock.

"You're my wife; you're not supposed to think!"

"But -"

"Shut up"

"Lucius -"

"Shhh-"

"I just -"

"I told you to be quiet, woman!"

Narcissa fell silent, as always. It is impossible to speak to her husband, especially about this. She never agreed with her son and Harry Potter's relationship but it was unfair to chase them until exhaustion and make their lives a living hell, either. He is their son, after all, and he always knew how to take care of himself. And maybe Potter wasn't that bad, he even helped them when they faced judgment after the war and saved Draco's life twice. Lucius says he hasn't done anything special, because what Narcissa did for him is unforgettable.

"Mr Malfoy, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I swear"

"Why didn't you bring me Potter, then? You're nothing but a Mudblood? You're fired!"

"No, don't do that…"

"Go help the beggars of the Knockturn Alley! You're better fitted for that job"

Heggar ran to the door, before Lucius changed his mind and killed him right there. He closed the door behind him very softly. Lucius was looking for something in the bar, "Where's the wine Greengrass gave me, Narcissa? You've been drinking again"

"I don't drink"

Lucius drank all the alcohol he had at home and then accused his wife and the house Elves of drinking it.

"Don't lie to me, woman! I you're drunk right now! MOLBY!"

The poor House Elf, Molby, came from the kitchen, in his awkward walking. It looked terrified every time his master called him and no one could say it hadn't its reasons.

"Where's the wine?" He didn't even give Molby time to answer, for he continued in his characteristic cold voice "That's a stupid question, isn't it? It was your mistress who drank it, and you know it, Elf! Go get some expensive alcohol"

Narcissa was looking at his husband while trying to remember why she married him. She was a vain and spoiled girl back then; she only cared about her appearance and her status. Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, the perfect pure-blood-full-of-interests-marriage ever. However, even now, Narcissa carries the weight of regret of knowing that their son, Draco, should never exist. She put a child in this world even knowing he would suffer in the hands of his father. She had been so selfish when she married the man she was looking at.

"What are you looking at? I know you think I'm handsome, but you don't have to stare"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What are you thinking about, Harry?" Ginny asks me, when neither of us talked. To tell the truth, I was thinking about what to do next. I can have a normal life now that Draco is gone, if that's even possible after all I went through over these two years. Looking back, I see I've changed a lot, and not for the best, I tell you.

After our conversation last night, Ginny went home to rest. She had done more than enough yesterday, and proved again she's a true friend. This morning, when I woke up, the doctor told me I am fine and can go home today. Although I have to be in a wheelchair until my leg and arm are fine, I rather be outside than here in this bed.

"I have to tell you something, Harry. I'm quitting Quiditch"

"Why? Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes, I love Quiditch. But there's a time when we have to stop dreaming and settle down. You know, family and all that… I think that time has come for me. So I'll go back to England"

"But you're so young! You're, what, 21 years old? Don't you think it's a bit early to think about settling down?"

"I've had enough of being far way from my friends. I want a stable job and a family of my own"

We hear someone knocking on the door and Ginny immediately opens in a big smile, before two people enter the room.

"Look who they are!" Exclaims Ginny when she sees the bushy haired woman and the tall, red headed man who is standing beside her.

"Ron! Hermione!"

I feel tears coming to my eyes as I see my two best friends for the first time in two years. God, I needed them so much!

"Harry…" I swear Hermione was going to faint from emotion the minute she saw me. But I was wrong; instead she runs to me and crashes my bones in a hug, as she always does. Ron too runs to my side and sits on my bed as the three of us hug, silently telling each other "I missed you, but now I'm here". Finally, I let the tears fall. Tears of joy, tears of frustration, tears of anger… All I know is that my emotions seem to crash me even more than Hermione and Ron's hugs and suddenly I start sobbing heavily on their shoulders, like the lost child I once was.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_The love I felt for you turned into hatred, Malfoy"_ Those words can't get out of my head, no matter how hard I try… Does he really hate me? Does he?

"PANSY!!! PANSY!!!"

Who the hell is yelling this time in the morning? Can't someone sleep in peace? I put my pillow on my head and pray for this Mandrake to go away. I think this is the first time in my life I wish I had paid more attention to Professor Sprout classes; it would be more then useful now, it would save my life. Or at least my poor ears…

"I'm coming, I'm coming! What happened, dear?"

"There's someone sleeping on my bed" Says a spoiled and high pitched voice of a young girl. Wait! _Her_ bed?! What's that supposed to mean? Pansy didn't say anything about this bed being someone else's. If I had known… Ugh! What if this bed is full of those disgusting little worms which sometimes appear on people's bed? And who knows what goes on here by the night… Oh, by Merlin's pubic hair, I have to get out of here before the little worms eat me alive!

So, I start reaching for the edge of the bed, trying to get out, when I trip on the sheets and end up falling to the ground, along with all bed clothes and pillows. How graceful of me… Me, Draco Malfoy, who was trying to get out of the bed with my stylish pose. I guess these two Potter years have made me a bit clumsy.

"And…?" Asks an apparently bored and clueless Pansy. I bet she's rolling her eyes at my little lame performance.

"And that's disgusting! This is my bed! You don't have the right to lay your filthy friends of yours on it. Oooh! He's a man, no less! And he's naked!"

"And… wasn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Pansy!"

"What?"

"But he _is_ naked…" The girlish female says in a whisper, just like children do when they say something they can't.

"No, he isn't, Story. See that piece of cloth? It's called undergarment and it covers a very important and goody part of the male body. The splendid and glorious -"

"Don't say its name, Pansy!"

"What? The male reproductive system?"

Hold it right there! Story? Does she mean Astoria? And here I was worried about my father finding me when I had ASTORIA GREENGRASS in the same room as me! I get up as fast as humanly possible and start to gather my clothes, but Pansy laughs in a Bellatrix LeStrange style as Astoria blushes a very deep red when I finally face her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Home sweet home. When the doctors finally told me I could go home, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I Apparated to Grimmauld Place, where the Weasley family now lives. It remains the same outside, even if the inside is completely different from the time when I was fighting Voldmort. I was just a boy and yet I was already so mature then. The time when Draco was just a pretentious boy at school… Not the fantastic man I met three years ago, when we started to get along. Or maybe they were the same all along and I was just blindfolded by his cunning hands.

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asks me as he puts one of his big hands on my shoulder. I look at him, confused. "You were saying something like "Get out of my head". You were thinking about the ferret, right?" Maybe I vocalised my thoughts too loudly.

"I was. I'm not anymore. Let's meet the Weasely family?"

"Bring them on!"

The house isn't hidden from the eyes of everybody, now that those precautions aren't necessary, so Ron just opens the door and enter with a jump. I was following him, when Ginny grips my arm. When I look at Hermione for an explanation she just shakes her head with a worried look on her face.

"Be careful, Ron" She says, now very serious. Ron just pushes the door carefully with one finger, as if expecting something to happen. He turns on the light with his wand and then gives one big step, then two, looks around and search the ground for something. I really don't understand why he's doing this. He just goes on giving little touches here and there, making sure there is nothing out of the ordinary. I look around the hall and notice the Mrs Black painting is still there, the moth-eaten velvet curtains are gone and were replaced by some red new ones though, and the colour is certainly mocking the ever Slytherin old lady. I was expecting her screams and insults but now I notice she is smiling a very pitiful smile at Ron, which is extraordinarily strange on her ugly face.

"Welcome home!" Said portrait says in a sing-like voice which startles all of us. Ron jumps in her direction, tripping on something shiny on the ground. From the ceiling, comes a giant spider web which catches Ron and holds him to the ground. Ginny starts to laugh as he fights it back, screaming in fear, as two big spiders cover his body.

"NO, STOP IT, STOP IT! HERMIONE, DO SOMETHING"

Ron went white, with shock, then red from fear and finally green from the nausea, when one of the big spiders climbed to his neck. Ginny is taking pictures of him, the bright flashes not scaring the insects away.

"What's happening?" I ask Hermione, wondering what's going on in my former house. She just smiles.

"George…"

"You called?" We look to where the voice came from and now a very amused George Weasely transfigures the two spiders into two three year old girls, George and Angelina first daughter, Roxanne, and Hermione and Ron daughter, Rose.

"…And Rose and Roxanne" Completes Ginny.

"You… You just… You just transfigured my daughter into a spider?" Hermione exclaims in total disbelief.

"I know the spider kingdom would not approve to have these little two Dark Ladies here representing them, but…"

"You are so irresponsible! Can't you see they're too young to have such a powerful spell cast on them? You could have killed them! And then, what were going to say to me and Ron? That you killed our daughter because you're an irresponsible idiot?"

"Hey, calm down, Hermione! Look, they only have two arms, two legs, two eyes and they are human like. I won't say they have two ears, because then you would say I'm not a human being." He pointed to his only ear. "See? They're perfect!" He points to his daughter and niece, who are smiling very brightly at Hermione.

"Yeah, mommy! Nothin' happen'!" Roxanne is laughing behind Rose loudly, while Hermione's daughter tries to calm down her mother protests.

"Can someone take me out of here?"

We look over to the very scared Ron laying on the floor, trying to breath, pinned down by the giant web.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I thought you were going to spend this week in your parents' house! I'm sorry, Astoria"

"Why didn't you tell me Draco was back?" I swear, if this annoying girl doesn't let go of me in ten seconds, I kill her. Nine. And Pansy too.

"Yeah, it's wonderful…" Eight "…to have Draco back, isn't it?" Seven. Pansy is strange. Six. She seems a little upset, for she is always looking at the window. Five. Maybe she knows what's going to happen to her. Four.

"I missed you, Draco" Three, I'm warning you.

With a sigh. Two. I push her to the sofa, where she lands softly. One. Why does she talk like that? She's 20 years old! WHY? Disappear…From my…Life… Ok, time's up!

I was preparing to shove her outside Pansy's house, when the big window glass from the living room seemed to have exploded. Pansy is going to see what that was, and I'm coming with her, but Pansy puts her hand in my chest, looks at the window she was previously examining and says "Run away, Draco. Go find Blaise and take Astoria with you!"

And I see what she means… The window, it was my father. He found me and I'm cornered again. But I can't leave Pansy here, I have to do something.

"Don't worry, Drakie-Poo, I'll be fine." And she goes, closing the door behind her.

"Draco, what was she talking about? Who are these people?"

I ignore Astoria and walk briefly in the door's direction as if afraid it opens and shows me my father in all his rage. But that doesn't happen, and I listen to his voice, instead.

"That was very imprudent of you, Parkinson. Really imprudent…" Even after two years, his voice sends shivers up and down my spine. "Did you know the Muggles are commenting the strange disappearance of two young people in a French hospital? Who would do something like that? You see, if I believed in magic, I would say it was some pair of foolish wizards running away from me!"

"Well, there was no other solution, was there?"

"There is always a solution for everything, except for running away from me. But your imprudence doesn't end here, Parkinson. Do you think I wouldn't find you? In your house?"

I can feel Lucius voice rising up as my heart beat accelerates with each cold and calculated word he says. I motion Astoria to go under the bed, and I feel myself panicking again. Not for me, but for Pansy. She's interfering too much and Father doesn't like it. Last time, with Luna Lovegood…

"Well, Mr Malfoy, being the stalker you are, you would find us anytime anywhere…"

"You're right, Pansy Parkinson. I would. So…Where's Draco?"

A pause. A painfully slow pause, when no one would say anything. Just Astoria, who was breathing deeply, trying to calm herself down, trying to figure out what was happening, with no avail.

"Not in my pockets…" Answered Pansy.

"I don't have time for this. Just tell me where he is"

"Then why don't you go look for him, instead? I'm late for work, you know?"

I hear a door closing with full force and I know Lucius is looking for me somewhere around Pansy's room, on the other side of the house, which gives me time to run.

"Astoria!" I call her, almost inaudibly. She gets up from under the bed and faces me.

"What's going on, Draco? Why are you hiding away from your dad?"

"It's a long story, and I can't tell it now. Take my arm, we have to Apparate."

"Apparate?" I can see fear and doubt in her very blue and innocent eyes. For a moment, I wish leaving her here, but I couldn't do that. She is too good to suffer in Father's hands. Or wasn't she a bloody Hufflepuff…

"What of it?" I hear another door closing, now nearer than before. I look at the door.

"Well, I've never Apparated successfully before. It might not be a good idea, Draco"

"You can't Apparate? What kind of an excuse for a witch are you?" I can't believe my parents wanted me to marry this poor girl. Honestly, sometimes, she just looks like a squib.

I open the window and look outside, only to notice the place is too high and the fall would kill me or sure. But Pansy's body language said she must have left me some way to get out by the window, maybe a portkey next to it? I touch it everywhere but nothing happens. Father is almost coming here and there's no solution on sight. Pansy is trying to distract him, but I don't think she can do it for much more time. So, when I hear the heavy steps of Lucius stopping just behind the door, I grip Astoria and both of us go under the bed.

The door opens on the last minute, and Astoria almost screams. Hell, even I almost scream. Father is checking every corner of the room, looking for any trace of me everywhere. When Lucius comes dangerously near of the bed, which was just begging for someone to look under it, I saw Pansy's feet precipitating in his direction.

"See? I told you Draco isn't here. Now, get your expensive ass out of here, because I have work to do!"

"Indeed, Draco isn't here. But I'm sure you know his whereabouts. Expect a visit when you less expect Pansy."

"How rude of you, Mr Malfoy! Not calling before paying a visit, eh?"

They get out of the room, slowly and I realise I stopped breathing when they entered. Pansy pays a rather last long look at the room, as if pondering if we were gone or if we are still in here. Then, she closes the door and the two of them prepare to leave near the front door.

Meanwhile, while getting up from under the bed, my feet bump into something. Subconsciously, I look at it and see a rather old broom which looks like a Nimbus 2000. I smile when I get to where Pansy wanted me. She wants me to use the broom to run away. She also emphasised she is going to work, so Blaise must be in St. Mungo. I help Astoria get up, grip the old broom with both of my hands and climb it

"You're not afraid of brooms, too, are you?"

"I don't know, I've never ridden one"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Draco. I could trust you my life. I think I still like you; I've liked you for some time, now. Almost three years… I still remember the day we first met." I could almost laugh at her. What are three years compared to an entire life dedicated to someone? As hard as it may be to admit it, I've been in love with Harry for eleven years… Even if I came to that brilliant conclusion on our fourth year.

"There's no time to loose, Astoria. Take my hand"

She seems hesitant, rather lost, I would say; but there is no other way, she must ride the broom with me before my father comes back. She looks at my extended hand, thinking about what to do. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she takes my hand and I help her up.

I'm trying to gain balance to pass through the little window in the room, when I hear a voice, the cold voice, in an aggressive tone shout "_Petrificus Totalus_", then a screech and a violent thud of someone falling to the ground, accompanied with the sound of something shattering. The whole moment ends with the sound of Astoria's room door opening as the wind whistles in my ears as I speed up and Lucius yells my name angrily through the opened and now far window.

"DRACO!"

_______________________________________________________________

I hoped you liked this. What do you think? Any suggestions?


End file.
